Digital Titans
by Silverdash
Summary: Sequel to Raven, Help Me! TK, Kari, and the Titans have settled well, but when monsters appear in Tokyo, Hope, Light, Robin, Raven, Patamon and Gatomon go and check it out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Darkness Rises Again

Hello again, everybody! This is it. The one you've all been waiting for. The long awaited sequel to _Raven, Help Me!_ I am so glad to finally get this up, and I hope you're enjoying this too. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Teen Titans. Thanks to all who follow the RRE!

**Prologe: Darkness Rises Again**

The sound of the shore filled the air of the beach. The empty beach, especially these days, when the battles between the two monsters had stopped.

Red eyes underneath a hood scanned the empty gray beach, taking in the sounds. Beside him, a group of his followers huddled anxiously, awaiting the moment he spoke, and fearing it, as it was often filled with their pain.

The hooded creature spoke. "Where is he now?"

The leader of the followers gulped. "We-we lost track of him, sir, when he entered that large tower of his. It is unknown whether he is still in there or if he was teleported out by that shadow girl."

The hooded creature turned and glared at the creature who spoke. "Well? Find him. Our plan cannot be completed without—."

A circle of dark fire appeared before him. "Ah, there he is." In the circle was a blonde-haired boy in purple armor and silver wings putting a silver helmet over his sapphire eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy the hooded creature was spying on had finished with his helmet and gathered other items in his room before leaving and joining other teens in the control room of the tower.

"It's Fang." Said a boy in a bright red and aqua costume with a yellow and black cape. "Hope, Light, be careful. And Raven? If Kitten shows up, don't be too hard on her."

"No promises." Said a girl in a midnight blue cloak.

The other boy smiled. "Titans, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 1: Fanged Battle

Hey, people! Welcome to the first chapter of Digital Titans. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this, but Feb is my busy month. Anyway, I'm here now, and the story will go on!

Digital Titans takes place two years after Raven, Help Me. Robin, Raven are 18, Cyborg is 19, TK and Kari are 16, and Beast Boy and Starfire are 17. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Fanged Battle**

Moonlight shines down on a jewelry store in downtown Jump City, as said jewelry store turned off it's lights and the employee inside left.

A minute later, the innocent image of the closed store is shattered as a brick is thrown into the front window, shattering the glass. A shadow leaps inside and begins to grab jewelry at random. It finally stops and holds up a large diamond. Before it can examine it closly, however, a bird-shaped boomerang slams into the hand holding it.

The bird-a-rang flew back into Robin's hand. "Nice to see you again, Fang." said the Boy Wonder. "Now drop the bag and we'll take you quietly. Raven, the lights."

The lights turned on and revealed the culprit. He looked like an average 16-year-old punk rocker, except that he had the head of a spider, complete with fangs and fou large spider legs.

Surrounding him were the Teen Titans. Cyborg had his white sound cannon chraged and ready to fire a blast at the human/spider hybrid. Starfire had her star bolts active, ready to do likewise. Robin had his hand cocked, ready to loose the bird-a-rang at a moment's notice. Raven had several objects floating around her with her telekinesis, Light had two arrows nocked on her bow, and Hope had his shield powered. Beast Boy was a tiger, and Angemon and Nifertimon floated above the scene. All of them were as tense as Light's bowstring.

So all were ready when Fang sprayed some kind of webbing at them. They all dodged and Fang leaped out of the skylight. He was quickly followed by the fliers of the Titans. Starfire loosed her star bolts just as Light loosed her arrows. They missed and Fang whirled around and sent more webbing at them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Living shadows envoloped the web and directed it at Fang, who dropped to the ground and sent more web after them.

"Thanks Raven!" Light called as her jetpack carried her over the floating goth girl.

Raven gave a rare smile as Light, Starfire and Hope zoomed off after Fang before turning back to where she left. "You coming?"

Robin leaped on the roof next to her as Cyborg and Beast Boy sped down the street in the T-Car. "Of course." He smirked. "Your way or mine?"

Raven gave a smirk of her own and created a shadow platform under Robin's feet. Raising the platform, Raven sped off after the others, Robin right beside her.

**T T T T T T**

The chase was still in action twenty minutes later, with the Titans getting frustrated. It didn't help matters when Hope spotted a small robbery in an electronics store.

He pulled out his Titans Communicator. "You guys go on." he said into the little machine. "I'll catch up."

"Just hurry." Robin said.

"Be careful." Raven added.

Hope acknowledged and closed the device before diving at the looters. Before they knew what hit them, Hope had knocked two out and had a third trapped in a sonic net on his first pass.

Before he could make his second, however, the last man pulled out a pistol. Hope twisted, avoiding the bullets, but a lucky shot clipped his jetpack wings. Caught in a tailspin, Hope dived for the softest landing spot he could find: A large pile of cardboard boxes just inside the store.

Hope shed his jetpack before crawling out of the boxes, reaching for one of his newer weapons. Cyborg had constructed new weapons with the same technology as the T-Car and himself, including the sonic net and a beam sword, making them safe and effective.

Standing up and activating the sword and his shield, Hope faced the last thug, who had his pistol leveled at the young hero. Moving quickly, Hope brought up his sheild and pressed a button on his wrist, extending the yellow glow to cover his whole body. The thug's shots were vaporized against the energy as he kept fireing again and again.

Finally, the thug pulled the trigger only to hear a 'click.' In one smooth motion, Hope leaped forward and brought his beam sword down on the thug's head, knocking him out.

Hope surveyed the area before pulling out his commiunicator. "Guys, I've got a problem. Some idiot decided to take potshots at me, leaving me grounded."

"Don't worry about it." Light's voice sang through. "We've got spider-boy. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire are taking him away while Robin, Raven and I are looking for you. Where are you, anyway?"

Hope grabbed another device from his belt and held it into the air. A bright light shot into the air from it.

"There you are. Alright, Teeks, just hold tight and we'll pick you up."

Smiling, Hope leaned against a street pole. "I owe you one, Light."

"Sleep through the night for once and we'll call it even."

"No promises." And he closed the link.


	3. Chapter 2: Return to Japan

I'm so sorry this took so long. But enough excuses. In this Chapter…never mind, you'll find out. Read on! Follow the RRE Rule!

**Chapter 2: Return to Japan**

The nine Titans all gathered back into the main room of Titan's Tower, worn out from chasing Fang. Cyborg went into his room to repair TK's wings, Beast Boy and Starfire went into the kitchen, Raven kidnapped Robin and disappeared into her room, and TK and Kari took Patamon and Gatomon to the living room and popped in their favorite American movie: _McLintock._

"I've always thought this is what America would be like before I came here." TK said as G. W. McLintock came out of his house with his hat on the weather vane. "Cowboys and Indians."

Kari giggled. "So did I. But that was before we went to New York."

About halfway through the movie, Robin came in and sat at his workstation wearing a stupid grin. "Whoa, Raven's going a little far, isn't she?" TK asked in a teasing voice.

"We haven't gone that far." Robin said, taking off his mask and turning on his computer.

"The lipstick on your neck says otherwise, Tim." Kari replied, grinning. Tim blanched and fell off his chair. All four on the couch laughed.

Tim reached into a drawer and pulled out a square mirror. His face turned bright red as he looked into it and he began to wipe the offending substance away.

TK grinned. "Don't worry. We won't tell Beast Boy. Or Cyborg, either."

"Oh man, they'd never let me live it down." Tim moaned.

The four laughed again and returned to their movie. Tim sat down at his workstation again and pulled up several news reports.

There was Lex Luthor's presidential campaign ('_God help us all if he makes it,' _Tim thought), Wayne Tech releasing a new, more successful painkiller, ('_And Bruce does it again_') Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter successfully evacuate a collapsing building, several monsters attack Japan, Teen Titans East arrest Weather Wizard for unleashing Hurricane Katrina…

Wait a minute…

"TK, Kari, get over here, now!" Tim shouted. The two teens jumped over the back of the couch and raced to the Boy Wonder, as he pulled up the Japanese attack report.

"Several monsters attacked Tokyo last night." Tim said, hands flying all over the keyboard. "They completely destroyed half of downtown Shinjuku before one of your friends showed up, someone riding a huge horned hawk."

"Yolie." Kari said instantly.

"I'm trying to pull up pictures of the attack, but like I said, it was night and there weren't that many people there. So we might not…here we go."

The first picture was of a large Tyrannosaurus Rex spewing fire on a building. The next showed a large preying mantis throwing purple energy at a white furred yeti holding a bone club.

Yolie and her Digimon came in eventually, blasting and ramming the enemy Digimon to Kingdom Come.

"This is bad." Kari said, gazing at the destruction. "This is very bad. Why would those Digimon just attack Tokyo?"

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure," TK said, his hands shaking in anger, "We can't let this continue. It's time to go home."

Tim, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon all stared at him before nodding. Before they could do more, however, a new voice said, "And you think Tim and I would let you go alone?"

They turned to find Raven standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. "Face it TK, like it or not, we're with you."

"This is a problem for the Digidestined." Kari pointed out. "You two can't go into the Digital World."

"Does it matter?" Raven retorted. "These Digimon aren't _in_ the Digital World."

"What about Jump City?" Patamon asked.

"The others can take care of it." Tim said instantly. "Cyborg is always the team leader while I'm away."

"Face it, TK." Raven said again, walking forward. "You're the little brother I never had. I'm not going to let you walk into danger alone."

The two Digidestined and two Digimon shared a glance before TK muttered, "Fine."

"Great." Tim said cheerfully, turning back to his console. "We're going to have to go commercially. Raven can't teleport us there without exhausting herself, and the T-Sub would be too slow. And no codenames, we're going as Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Kamiya, Raven Ross, and Tim Drake. Pack tonight, and get your passports."

**TT TT TT**

The next morning, the four Titans and two Digimon raced the sunrise on a plane and arrived at Tokyo airport at 7:27 AM. As they walked outside the airport, they froze.

Tokyo was a ruin. Debris was scattered sirens were sounding, and people lay huddled on the streets.

"We're too late." Kari whispered, clutching Gatomon close.

"I don't believe it." Tim said, gripping Raven's hand.

A loud roar echoed down the street, causing the six to adopt grim looks.

"We're not too late to prevent causing more damage." Tim said, sharp eyes spotting and abandoned alley. He ran into it, pulling off his shirt and revealing his Robin uniform.

A second later, a shout echoed up the street. "Titans, GO!" Japanese citizens dived out of the way as a red motorcycle blasted up the street, followed by a flying cloaked girl and four angels.

They closed in to find a huge red Tyrannosaurus demolishing a building. "Tokyo doesn't need another Godzilla!" Raven shouted. "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_!"

As the spell rolled off her lips, her hands were covered with shadows. Throwing her arms out, she released several shadow blades, which sliced through the dinosaur, causing it to roar.

"Search for a dark ring or a dark spiral!" Hope shouted, activating both beam shield and sword. "We can free it and send it back to the Digital World!"

To their surprise, the Tyrannosaurus laughed. "You think I'm doing this against my free will? Think again! _Fireball_!" It sent a huge blast of fire at the airborne Titans, forcing them to dive out of the way.

"Tyrannomon!" Angemon called. "What have the humans done to you?"

"Nothing, but I don't care!" Tyrannomon roared, sending his claws into another building. "I just have to destroy!"

"There's no reasoning." Robin called into his comm from the top of a building. "We have to take him out!"

"It's up to the Digimon and the girls!" Hope called, tossing his sonic net. Tyrannomon sliced through instantly.

"Ready, Light?" Raven asked.

Several weeks ago, Raven discovered Light's potential to be a mystic and immediately began to train her. True to their differences, Kari preferred the holy Light magic as opposed to Raven's trademark demonic Black magic.

Still a beginner, Light uses her arrows in battle until she can build up her magical reserves enough to not drain her during battle.

"Ready, Raven!" Light called.

"Robin, Hope, distract it!" Raven shouted. "The rest of you, use the most powerful attack you have without exhausting yourselves!"

As Robin and Hope sent nets at the large Digimon, the four energy users circled the monster, glowing different colored energy.

"_Hand of Fate_!"

"_Heaven's Charm_!"

"_Holy Blast_!"

"_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_!"

Four beams, three holy, the other demonic, crashed into the dino Digimon. It roared and began dissolving.

Hope and Light landed on a collapsed building with their Digimon. "I wish we didn't have to do that." Kari whispered as she took off her helmet.

"I know." TK whispered back. "But we had to."

Robin and Raven joined them, and they were about to move on when a voice stopped them. "Who are you?"

The Titans whirled around. Standing behind them was a young boy, about eleven or twelve years old. He had straight brown hair and piercing green eyes.

He glanced wearily at the Titans until his gazed fell on TK and Angemon. His eyes widened. "TK?"


End file.
